


The Seer

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Asking Out, Fluff, M/M, Ravenclaw Alec, Slytherin Magnus, alec is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec has never liked Divination. Not until he gets Magnus, his crush, as a partner in class...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	The Seer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [here](https://severus-snape-is-a-butt-trumpet.tumblr.com/post/123842391158/imagine-your-otp-hogwarts-edition)

Alec never got nor did he like Divination. Being a Ravenclaw, he had a lot of pride in the academic field,  _ but _ Divination was just something that he couldn’t wrap his head around. He never got it and he was always crap at it. He managed to pass the class with flying colours, but it was more than that. He never really liked so-called fortune telling, though people said that Divination had some  _ real _ meaning to it. Alec had never really seen it like that and both he and Jace loved hating on the subject. So, there he was, sitting in the class, trying not to roll his eyes because now they were again going to be doing the stupid leaf reading, which the professor liked bringing back every now and then. And what was worse - they had a double period with the Slytherins.  _ A double freaking period.  _

The only good thing about that was that the double period was with the Slytherins - Magnus Bane was there. Alec liked double periods with the Slytherins only because of that. It was always a lot of fun to be stealing glances at the other one. Alec Lightwood was crushing hard on the other one, ever since the third year. Now being in his seventh and last year… the crush that he had on Magnus was only growing harder and harder, but he never really dared to do anything about it. He and Magnus talked on a few occasions, but he was always too shy to strike up a conversation with him and actually tell him how he felt.

It was September - the start of a new year and being in Divination sucked. Professor wanted them to revise a few things from the past classes and that day she picked the tessomany, the thing that he possibly disliked the most. He hated the whole concept of something telling him his future - he was the only one that got to decide what kind of a future he was going to have. Also, it didn’t really help that he always guessed wrong what he was supposed to see in there. It was terrible and he gritted his teeth. He only hoped that he was going to get a good partner because if not it was going to suck. Double periods with Gryffindor were also a lot of fun - he and Jace always ended up poking fun at the entire thing. Also either of their houses would lose a couple of points, but it was worth it.

Still, this wasn’t a double period with Gryffindor and he clicked with his tongue. The professor told them to pick their partner that they wanted to work with for the two periods and Alec’s eyes were scanning and scoping the area. He wanted to see if any of his friends was still free, but then he somehow managed to lock his eyes with Magnus and he immediately looked down. Ah, it would be nice if he could be Magnus’ partner, but he would never be able to actually look him into the eyes and tell him his future. Alec cleared his throat, looking up again and he was screaming inside when he saw Magnus standing up and making his way down to him.

Alec bit his lip and tried to remain calm. Maybe Magnus was going to another table that was behind him and he didn’t want to think too much of it, but then the other stopped by his side and Alec’s heart jumped and he slowly glanced up and down Magnus. Still, the most interesting thing to look at in the end was the floor and his heart was hammering hard against his ribcage, chewing on his lip and he wanted to run away, yet he hoped that Magnus was going to sit down next to him.  _ Stay calm, all was going to be okay. It was going to be okay, Magnus was just- _

“Mind if I sit down?” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head and was still biting on his lip. “I was hoping we could be in the pair together? I don’t really have anyone. My friend over there,” he said and pointed to Ragnor. “Is currently angry with me and doesn’t want to work with me, so here we are,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a little sheepish smile. “And it looked like you don’t have a partner still, so,” said Magnus and slowly sat down on the opposite side of Alec and Alec was trying to pull himself together. Luckily, his brain listened to him and he gave the other a little smile.

“Oh, yeah, um, nobody’s my partner yet, we can be together, I don’t mind. It’s all cool with me,” said Alec and flinched. Hmm. Maybe he sounded too cool and collected? Maybe he sounded like he wasn’t really interested in being Magnus’ partner?  _ Magnus’ partner.  _ Ah, that sounded so amazing and Alec was very interested in being Magnus’ partner in many ways. Still, he shook his head and Magnus was already sitting down and looking forward to this. Oh, Alec already felt bad for him. He sucked at this and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to give Magnus any fortune telling. Well, future telling. Alec groaned. 

“Something the matter?” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head and then he clicked with his tongue and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Nope,” said Alec quickly. Even if he didn’t like Divination, he wasn’t going to just come out and say it like that. Alec didn’t know if he liked Divination or not - he didn’t want to offend the other one or be insensitive at any way possible, so he just waved it off. Alec looked down into his own cup of tea and then he looked across the table and gave him a little smile. “Let’s just get to it?” asked Alec and Magnus gave him a little nod.

“Bottoms up?” asked Magnus and lifted his own cup of tea and Alec laughed nervously and he nodded, grabbing his own cup as he tried his best to ignore how much his hand was actually shaking and they clinked their cups together and he swallowed thickly. Damn, he thought that he was going to do at least a good job and he cleared his throat and then he rubbed his palms together.

“Y-yeah let’s get it to it,” said Alec and then chewed on his lip, doing what Magnus was doing which was slowly swirling the tea in the cup as he was slowly sipping on it. And too much later on, it was time to start  _ reading _ the tea leaves, so to speak. Alec was biting on his lip and was pretending that he knew what he was doing. 

“Wanna tell me my future first?” asked Magnus as he smiled brightly.  _ A future? Magnus’ future was with Alec, together by his side.  _ Yep, the crush that he had on Magnus was big and he didn’t know what to do with it. Instead, he just giggled and reached over the table, taking Magnus’ cup. As he did that, their fingers brushed against each other’s as if they were in a very cheesy romantic novel and yet, Alec’s heart jumped up to his throat and he cursed under his breath.

“Y-yeah, okay, I can do that,” said Alec and then stared down into Magnus’ cup. Yep. There were the tea leaves. He could see that. How was it able to tell him what Magnus’ future was? Alec had no idea at all and he was starting to sweat. Magnus smiled when he saw the frown between Alec’s eyebrows and he laughed softly. So serious? Oh, he was keen on learning what Alec saw in there.

Unlike Alec, he quite liked Divination. The way he saw it - it was only for fun, but it was lots and lots of fun. He liked guessing symbols and learning about them. He didn’t know how useful it actually was, but he liked it. “So serious,” said Magnus and snorted. Alec looked over the table and then pressed his lips together, forming a thin line with them and he nodded and hummed along. “So, what do you see?”

“Many things,” said Alec and Magnus nodded happily. Alec saw a lot of blobs, which didn’t really have a shape. How was he supposed to know what they were? Divination professors and masters must have had a very vivid imagination and Alec snorted a little bit, but quickly put on a serious face and he continued looking. Over at the side there were little spots that could be… hearts? Alec’s heart was again beating faster and he swallowed. Yes, hearts! Those surely looked like hearts! “Hearts,” piped up Alec and Magnus arched his brow.

“Hearts,” said Magnus and laughed. In his cup? Woah!

“Yes, hearts,” said Alec and nodded like an excited puppy. “Hearts are, um, nice,” said Alec and started flipping through the book. “So, a new love will appear,” he said and for a second pretended that it was himself. But of course not. It was fun though. “Yes, see, it says hearts are positive,” he said and Magnus beamed at him. Gosh, it should be illegal how adorable Alec was at the moment. “Here’s a little circle,” he said and his jaw dropped. “It is a ring!”

“A ring?”

“Oh, yes, it means marriage,” said Alec and Magnus tried not to laugh and he shook his head. “It’s in the bottom so that means that the marriage is still a bit far in the future,” he said, reading along and nodding. 

“Oh, thank goodness, I think it’s still a bit too early for that now,” said Magnus, laughing and Alec’s cheeks reddened.

In the book it said that if there was a letter next to the ring, that it indicated the name of their future spouse. And what kind of a letter was there next to the ring in Magnus’ cup? Alec was probably imagining things, but that looked like a solid A. And when he saw that, he almost dropped the cup. He covered his mouth with his hand and he tried not to scream. A as in Alec! Alec gulped and Magnus gave him a little curious look.

“Something wrong?”

“I know who you will marry,” whispered Alec and Magnus laughed.

“Oh, who?” he asked and Magnus was holding back his laughter. The matter of a fact was that Alec wasn’t the only one with the crush among the two of them. Magnus was also crushing on Alec for a while now and he was trying to get Alec to notice the feelings he had for him. He had been dropping hints, but Alec didn’t seem to catch on, he was too oblivious and Magnus laughed. 

_ Me,  _ was what Alec almost said. “Well,” said Alec and tried not to stutter too much. “It looks like an A,” he said and saw that Magnus’ eyes widened a little bit as well and he then snorted. “I-I mean the person that you will marry… their name starts with the letter A,” explained Alec and Magnus nodded and then leaned back against the chair.  _ It looked like an A, huh?  _ Magnus’ smile was growing. He didn’t know about marriage, but he knew of a person that he would love to take to Hogsmead on the weekend. Biting into his lower lip, Magnus was interested.

“Can you tell me more about this mysterious person?” asked Magnus and Alec hummed along and tried to see if there were any more signs.

“Well,” started Alec again and Magnus chuckled. “It looks like a cool A,” he said. “It gives me off vibes that it’s a guy, actually,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“A manly A?”

“S-sure,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled. 

“But also cute, adorable and has a very kind heart,” chimed Magnus in and Alec glanced up.

“What?”

“Nothing, do carry on,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec nodded and then looked into the cup again. Alec rubbed the back of his neck and turned the cup a little bit. Over there at the side, it was a creature that looked like a bird? It had wings and he clicked with his tongue. A random bird?

“There’s something that looks like a bird,” commented Alec and Magnus cheered up.

“A swan?”

“I mean, sure,” said Alec because Magnus made it sound like it’s a good thing and the other happily clapped and gave him a little grin. “Is that a good thing?” asked Alec, already flipping through the book, but Magnus was faster.

“Very. I suppose good luck in the love department really is coming my way,” said Magnus and Alec took in a hitched breath and he looked down into the cup. Gosh, he hoped that he told Magnus the right thing. He didn’t believe in the whole future telling, but still - some people did and put a lot of meaning to it and he didn’t want to give Magnus false hope or anything like that.

“Do you believe in this whole thing?” accidentally slipped past Alec’s lips and the other shrugged.

“Not sure, but I think it’s fun,” said Magnus and winked. Alec looked down into the cup and he gulped. Now that he came back to reality and wasn’t living in his fantasy world anymore, he again only saw blobs and he blinked a few times. Huh. Weird. “Give me your cup?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. “Let me see your future,” said Magnus and Alec snorted.

“Oooh, scary.”

“Dork,” teased Magnus. “Ah, let’s see. This looks like a sun,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. “So you’ll be successful, but it also means new beginnings,” said Magnus and Alec perked up. Oh, new beginnings?

“Of what kind?”

“Hmm, let me see,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes grew. “That’s a number… three. So in three days you will start a new chapter. A new beginning,” said Magnus and his own yes grew. Oh, in three days it was the weekend. Maybe this was a sign after all? A new beginning over at the weekend? A new luck in love life for Magnus. Magnus decided to take that as a sign.  _ If he wasn’t going to ask now he was never probably.  _

“Oh, I’m so interested,” said Alec. 

Magnus smiled and sighed under his breath - he could only hope that Alec was interested. Magnus cleared his throat and then glanced down into the cup again and then back up at Alec, taking in a deep breath and he decided to continue. There was only one way that he was ever going to find out. “In three days,” he said and Alec’s eyes were growing. Magnus was making even Divination interesting! “Will you have any free time?” asked Magnus seriously and Alec cocked his head to the side.

“On Saturday?”

“Yes,” said Magnus calmly, yet he was quite nervous. Alec narrowed his eyes - he didn’t quite get why this was so relevant, but maybe Magnus knew something that wasn’t telling him. Alec started going through the list of things, but he soon came to the conclusion that there were no plans on his list. His plans were to be in the common room, probably not even leave the Hogwarts. Out was going to be cold and rainy. 

“No plans, I will just read a book and kick Jace’s butt in chess,” said Alec and Magnus smiled. Yep, Alec was really adorable. 

Okay, that was a start. “Mm-hmm, that’s good,” said Magnus and Alec smiled. Oh, good! “Because the cup says you have to keep your schedule clear,” said Magnus and Alec leaned closer, but Magnus quickly covered the cup with his hand and Alec pouted. “Patience.”

“Okay.”

“Let’s continue,” said Magnus seriously. “The cup says you’re invited,” he said and his voice was suddenly shaking.  _ Crap, it wasn’t really like Magnus to start stuttering like so.  _ But also, he had never liked someone as much as he liked Alec and he made a little pause. “To Hogsmeade,” he carried on and Alec arched his brow. Why was he invited there? “On, um, on a date,” he added and Alec looked up at him. “With me. Saturday.”

“What?” whispered Alec and quickly took the cup away from Magnus and stared inside. There was a big circle in there made out of tea leaves with a little dot in the middle and Alec arched his brow. Magnus got all of that from a cup? The fact that Magnus had just asked him out didn’t sink in. Yet. Not quite yet, but soon- “You’ve got all of that from this cup?” asked Alec and Magnus didn’t know if he should laugh or cry at Alec’s reaction. That didn’t sound too promising about Alec wanting to go out with him.

“Alec, um,” said Magnus and Alec dropped the cup. “I can’t believe I have to spell it out to you,” he said and laughed nervously. They were speaking quietly, but then again, the entire classroom was talking out loud, so people didn’t really hear them what they were talking about. “Don’t you realise what I told you?”

“Yes, you told me to go on a date with you on this Saturday,” said Alec calmly and then turned completely red when he realised what he said. Wait, what? Seriously? It was finally sinking. Magnus asked him out. Saturday. Date. Oh, shit. “Holy crap you asked me out,” whispered Alec and Magnus was silently laughing because… Alec was slowly realising it all now. “Are you sure?” whispered Alec. 

“Yeah, I’ve been sure for a year now,” said Magnus and Alec blinked a few times and then giggled happily. “I kind of got a feeling that you might had a thing for me, but I was never sure, so,” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

“Oh, I did. You read my vibes well,” said Alec and Magnus laughed. “I mean I would… really like that,” he said and then glanced around to see if anyone was listening to them and when he saw that the professor was still far away. “I’ve also liked you forever now,” he said and Magnus gave him a little wink.

“Seems you’re amazing at Divination,” said Magnus and Alec shook his head. 

“To be honest, half of that was my wishful thinking,” said Alec and Magnus laughed softly. “I’m pretty bad at it, but, well,” said Alec and shrugged. Magnus hummed and then looked inside of his own cup finally and laughed. Ah, indeed, some of that before was maybe Alec’s vivid imagination, but- “See?” asked Alec awkwardly and Magnus placed the cup down and shook his head.

“You can clearly see the future. Perhaps you are a Seer,” said Magnus and Alec tried not to laugh too hard. “You’ve clearly predicted happiness in love life for me, down to the name of the person, almost,” said Magnus and winked. Alec snorted and then placed his arms on top of his chest. “A very manly A,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Your words, not mine,” said Alec and Magnus gave him a little chuckle.

“What else do you see in my future?” asked Magnus and Alec ducked his head down and he shrugged. Magnus gave him a little nudge under the table and he leaned closer. They didn’t even notice that the class was slowly coming to an end and even after parting ways in the hallway, Alec’s smile was bright and wouldn’t go away, which was very weird to Jace - Alec never smiled after Divination.

_ Alec was on cloud nine and he couldn’t wait Saturday!  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it, hehe :)


End file.
